stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Artemis
Star Trek: Artemis is an online Star Trek-based roleplaying game and part of the Starfleet Command (RPG) roleplaying and storytelling group. It is set in the post-''Star Trek: Voyager'' era of the late 24th century. The first starship Artemis on the series was an starship, Starfleet registry NCC-71428, under the command of Captain David Hawk. At the beginning of the third season, it was revealed that that ''Artemis'' was destroyed in early 2386 while the senior officers were on a mission into the past. Starfleet commissioned a new Defiant Class ''Artemis'' later in 2386. In 2009, the play by email Star Trek: Artemis paused and never re-started. In 2012, the owner and GM of Star Trek: Artemis the play by email group restarted in the world of Second Life which rebooted the series while also allowing it to take its place as a sequel to the play by email roleplay. Star Trek: Artemis created two play by email spin-off series, Star Trek: Essex and Star Trek: Hyperion. Season One episodes - SL reboot (2386) *Episode 1 - "First Strike" (series premiere) *Episode 2 - "A Rough Start" *Episode 3 - "Diplomatic Process" *Episode 4 - "Across the Bridge Part 1" *Episode 5 - "Across the Bridge Part 2" *Episode 6 - "Across the Bridge Part 3" Second Life RP main cast *Lt. Commander Joran Tenar - Commanding Officer *Lieutenant Commander Sayuri - Executive Officer *Major Jehydrek - Marine Commanding Officer *Lt. (JG) Azazel Warren - Chief Tactical Officer *Lt. (JG) B'Lew - Chief Medical Officer *Lt. (JG) Kono - Chief Engineer *Lt. (JG) Nina Prater - Chief of Operations Second Life RP NPC cast *Ensign Ahnjoll Kanir - Tactical Officer *Ensign Demitri Rand - Medical Officer *Ensign Kun Li - Operations Officer *Ensign Eduardo Amos - Science Officer *Ensign Trish Wilder - Flight Control Officer *Master Chief BJ OHare - Command Master Chief *Cadet Zim Rixx - Cadet *Sogh Cha'DIch Mek son of Yetron - Klingon Defense Force - Officer Exchange Program Episodes in Play By Email RP *Episode 1 - "Shakedown" (series premiere) *Episode 2 - "Here Comes the Cavalry" *Episode 3 - "Cloak of Deception" *Episode 4 - "Hybrids" *Episode 5 - "Turncoat" *Episode 6 - "Secrets and Lies" *Episode 7 - "Down the Rabbit Hole" *Episode 8 - "Diplomatic Solutions" *Episode 9 - "Caught in the Crossfire" (final episode of play by email rp) Characters introduced in Play By Email RP *Fleet Captain David Hawk - Commanding Officer *Colonel Eugen Jedrek - Executive Officer/Marine Commander *Lieutenant Commander T'Hil Ruan Bay - Chief Engineer *Lieutenant Commander Selmac - Chief Science Officer *Major Levex Ixen - Marine Team Leader (Alpha Team) *Lieutenant Samantha Hestia - Chief Medical Officer *Lieutenant Ezri Cyll - Chief Science Officer *Lieutenant Lavindia - Chief Flight Control Officer *Lieutenant Mike Bridges - Chief strategic operation officer *Lieutenant JG Pete Carlson - Chief of Operations *Lieutenant JG Amistr Rasmussen - Chief Counselor *Lieutenant JG Morgan Lee - Assistant Chief Engineer *Lieutenant JG Cassandra Brodie - Morale Officer *First Lieutenant Corey Emerson - Marine Team Leader (Beta Team) *Ensign Bar'Tak - Tactical Officer *Ensign Tashin Elbrun - Chief Communications Officer *Ensign Lor Vala - Forward Communications Division Officer *Fleet Master Chief Michael Williams - Command Master Chief *Master Sergeant Avery Russell - Marine First Sergeant *Captain Jayden Devon - moved to command the in Star Trek: Hyperion *Lieutenant Colonel Jason Finnagan - moved to command the [[Starfleet Command (RPG): Starships#USS_Herakles_.28NCC-76204.29|USS Herakles]] *Commander Nwaro Polak - transferred to become a Special Operations Operative *Lieutenant Commander Dalen Ambrosious - moved to be the Executive Officer of the USS Hyperion (NCC-25328) in Star Trek: Hyperion *Lieutenant Colonel Skylar Calimo - Former Acting Executive Officer, killed out of story between the season finale of Season Two and the Season Three premiere *Lieutenant Commander Ashton Carter - moved to serve as Chief Engineer onboard the in Star Trek: Essex. Then transferred to serve as Chief Engineer onboard the [[Starfleet Command (RPG): Starships#USS_Herakles_.28NCC-76204.29|USS Herakles]]. *Lieutenant JG Shean McKormic - killed in the season one finale, "Hybrids" External link *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5TqaQmG8FQw Theme Video for Star Trek: Artemis] *[http://ussodin.uw.hu/ USS Artemis] *''Star Trek: Artemis Facebook Page Artemis